herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Kutuna
Yui Kutuna is a heroine of Vanguard Princess. Profile *Height: 157cm *Weight: 40kg *Three sizes: B79：W57：H80 *Blood type: A type *Age: 15 *Birthday: July 21 *Fighting style: Kutuna Flow Muso Swordsmanship *Favorite things: Cuisine, Cocoa *Weak ones: Epidemic, Haunted About In warrior to attend officer school, The 107th generation successor to the Kutuna-musou school swordplay. Its ability but is rumored to successive strongest, never ambition is neglect strongly discipline. Manly Although reminiscent from behavior and tails look whether Tsundere, actually obediently cool. But seems only Apparently combat is there ability, life force is low. The murderous seems when it comes cuisine. Breast shaking and Skirt is in daily occurrence of Vanguard Princess world, not quite induce both Yui only. It is a two-tiered, not cause a chance of iron-clad skirt stockings. Let obediently Moeyo to another part. During training with a close friend Ayane Ikuse what happened an accident that the sight of her one eye is lost, I'm sick to care. Large wooden sword she Shinkenger of ancient "Sakuya" that wield is that pattern of the Big Dipper. Votive Sword Sakuya For generations passed down wooden sword to Kutuna house. It has decorated with the Big Dipper in the blade. Possible to provide a sharpness such as seriously by wooden sword but but to clothe the "gas" of the user. Its power is steel even be bisected. However, the cry bonito from its appearance to the fan, also was that it was actually in Kezuribushi in coterie story. Turned, there even be that of Yui is referred to as a "bonito". if… If there Also personality If "Yui Kutuna" ... After the forward somersault, and wearing the lightning in the body, in the hip attack to attack your opponent's face (head) in the hip drop "Matchless Peach Sky Wave" in the drop as low jumped at Standing guard disabled there is a setting that was wearing a technique called "Moon Crest Kick". Movement in other Horizontal Bar also (such as "Kick Up Pullover (Back Hip Circle)" or "Front Hip Circle") is also good, good luck also movement in the vaulting horse, there is also a setting that provoke the opponent while hitting my hip but, in the case of a Horizontal Bar, Plump it is not visible in impregnable skirt. Gripped much was out in the middle of the battle of Haruka and sister, that was hundred hit the hip. Gallery Visual Yui_Kutuna.jpg Votive_Sword_Sakuya.jpg Yui_Kutuna_Cut_In_1.png|Cut In 1 Yui_Kutuna_Cut_In_2.png|Cut In 2 Yui_Kutuna_Cut_In_3.png|Cut In 3 Yui_Kutuna_Cut_In_4.png|Cut In 4 Sprites Yui_Kutuna_Crouch.jpg|Crouch Yui_Kutuna_Crouch_2.jpg|Crouch 2 Yui_Kutuna_Jump.jpg|Jump Yui_Kutuna_Dash.jpg|Dash Yui_Kutuna_Dash_2.jpg|Dash 2 Yui_Kutuna_Back_Step.jpg|Back Step Yui_Kutuna_Low_Kick.jpg|Low Kick Yui_Kutuna_Spin_Kick.jpg|Spin Kick Yui_Kutuna_Spin_Kick_2.jpg|Spin Kick 2 Yui_Kutuna_Battle_Start.jpg|Battle Start Yui_Kutuna_Win1.jpg|Win1 Yui_Kutuna_Win1_2.jpg|Win1 2 Yui_Kutuna_Win2.jpg|Win2 Yui_Kutuna_Win2_2.jpg|Win2 2 Yui_Kutuna_Guard.jpg|Guard Yui_Kutuna_Crouch_Guard.jpg|Crouch Guard Yui_Kutuna_Jump_Guard.jpg|Jump Guard Videos Vanguard Princess - Yui Kutuna's Full Story Arc External links * Wiki : **Mizuumi Wiki * Fandom : **Yui Kutuna fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroines Category:Pure of heart Category:Humans Category:Super Hero Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Main Heroes Category:Tsundere Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Super Heroine Category:Protagonist Category:Multiple Saver Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Magical Girls Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Feline Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Deities